finalshowdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Alliance
Ben 10: Ultimate Alliance is an beat'em up/free-roaming video game based on Ben 10. It is avabiable for PS4, Xbox One and Wii U. Plot Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson **Ben (Original Series) **Ben (Alien Force) **Ben (Ultimate Alien) **Ben (Omniverse) **Ben (Reboot) **Ben 10,000 (OS) **Ben 10,000 (UA) **Ben 10,000 (OV) **Ben 23 **Albedo *Gwen Tennyson **Gwen Tennyson (Original Series) **Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10,000) **Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force) **Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien) **Gwen Tennyson (Omniverse) **Gwen Tennyson (Reboot) *Kevin Levin **Kevin Levin (Original Series) ***Heatblast Kevin ***Sixarms Kevin ***Kevin 11 **Kevin Levin (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) ***Mutant Kevin (Alien Force) ***Ultimate Kevin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Playable Aliens *Heatblast (Original Series) **Heatblast (Ben 10,000) **Heatblast (Ultimate Alien) **Heatblast (Omniverse) **Heatblast (Reboot) *Wildmutt (Original Series) **Wildmutt (Ben 10,000) **Wildmutt (Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Wildmuttl **Wildmutt (Omniverse) *Diamondhead (Original Series) **Diamondhead (Ben 10,000) **Diamondhead (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Diamondhead (Omniverse) **Diamondhead (Reboot) *XLR8 (Original Series) **XLR8 (Ben 10,000) **XLR8 (Omniverse) **Speedyquick (Ben 23) **XLR8 (Reboot) *Grey Matter (Orignial Series) **Grey Matter (Omniverse) **Brainfrog (Ben 23) **Grey Matter (Reboot) *Four Arms (Original Series) **Four Arms (Ben 10,000) **Four Arms (Ultimate Alien) **Four Arms (Omniverse) **Handy Man (Ben 23) **Four Arms (Reboot) *Stinkfly (Original Series) **Stinkfly (Ben 10,000) **Stinkfly (Omniverse) **Big Bug (Ben 23) **Stinkfly (Reboot) *Ripjaws (Original Series) **Ripjaws (Ultimate Alien) **Ripjaws (Omniverse) *Upgrade (Original Series) **Upgrade (Omniverse) **Techno-Bubble (Ben 23) **Upgrade (Reboot) *Ghostfreak (Original Series) **Ghostfreak (Alien Force) **Ghostfreak (Ultimate Alien) **Ghostfreak (Omniverse) *Cannonbolt (Original Series) **Cannonbolt (Ben 10,000) **Cannonbolt (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Cannonbolt **Cannonbolt (Omniverse) **Rollaway (Ben 23) **Cannobolt (Reboot) *Wildvine (Original Series) **Wildvine (Omniverse) **Wildvine (Reboot) *Blitzwolfer (Original Series) **Blitzwolfer (Omniverse) *Snare-oh (Original Series) **Snare-oh (Omniverse) *Frankenstrike (Original Series) **Frankenstrike (Omniverse) **Lighting Volt (Ben 23) *Upchuck (Original Series) **Upchuck (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Upchuck (Omniverse Perk) **Upchuck (Omniverse Murk) **Vomit Man (Ben 23) *Ditto (Original Series) **Ditto (Omniverse) *Eye Guy (Original Series) **Eye Guy (Omniverse) **Eye Guy (Ben 23) *Way Big (Original Series) **Way Big (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Way Big **Way Big (Omniverse) *Articguana (Ben 10,000) **Articguana (Omniverse) *Buzzshock (Ben 10,000) **Buzzshock (Omniverse) *Spitter *Swampfire (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Swampfire **Swampfire (Pre-Matured Omniverse) **Swampfire (Matured Omniverse) *Echo Echo (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Echo Echo **Echo Echo (Omniverse) *Humungousaur (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Humungousaur **Humungousaur (Omniverse) *Jetray *Big Chill (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Ultimate Big Chill **Big Chill (Omniverse) *Chromastone (Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) **Chromastone (Omniverse) Villains Enemies *Vilgax's Droids *Forever Knights *Incurseans *Eon's Minions Bosses *Vilgax *Albedo *Dr. Animo *Eon *Hex *Malware *Khyber *Charmcaster *Mad Ben Worlds *Bellwood *Null Void *Plumber's Base *Khoros *Galvan Prime *Galvan B *Dimension 23 *Mad Ben's Dimension *Ben 10'000's (OS) Future *Anur Transyl Gameplay Omnitrix(es) The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix are the devices used to transform Ben(s) into different aliens in the game. It lasts for 10 minutes before timing out. It takes a minute to recharge. Switching aliens causes the timer to shorten. Combat Errors *OV Upgrade, OV Grey Matter and Astrodactyl has their Omnitrixes on the chest. *OV Crystalhead has his 11 year old appearance. Trivia *This is the first game where you get mistransformations.